Visionseer
Captain Jacquelyn Sparrow adopted this o.c, with permission from the owner. V I S I O N S E E R Please do not use Visionseer/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Visionseer is Jacquelyn's main NightWing mascot. Canon infobox art by OcPerson23 and modern infobox art by name here. Appearance Visionseer has a forked, black tongue and black scales, a pretty midnight purple underbelly, and silver teardrop scales by the corners of her eyes. She has beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The undersides of her wings are black and speckled with silver scales giving her the appearance of the night sky filled with stars, allowing her to fly at night without detection. She is more actuate at night and tends to sleep during the day, but her nocturnal schedule may be coming to an end. Her star-like scale pattern is genetic and looks like her mothers which is scattered to look like the milky way. Visions sister has and identical pattern. She has been known to hang "from crags and rocks and ceilings like bats". Vision seer is not bulky but she isn't slender either. Her eyes are dark blue. Personality Visionseer has a kind heart and likes to help out wherever and whenever she can. She protects and loves her family very much. Sometimes it's hard being the royal chef, making sure no one takes more then their fair share and making sure the orders of the Queen are taken serious. However, she needs a vacation now and then. When on vacation she goes to the market with her sister and friends, they buy jewelry and tries new foods, she doesn't like fruit or vegetables though. She can be funny when trying new foods always spitting out what she doesn't like. Her sweet nature and kindness have earned her a good reputation. Vision is very forgiving and doesn't show hate towards anyone who makes mistakes. If you do something on purpose such as killing a family remember she will give you a second chance but nothing more. Abilities Visionseer is described to look like "the night sky coming down on you" when attacking. She can move unseen through the shadows and blend into the night, which gives her a fearful reputation and makes her a more deadly and excellent assassin. Visionseer is one of the last known dragonets born with the ability to foresee the future, and may be the last one to ever have them since the NightWings are no longer hatching their eggs out in the moonlight. In addition, Vision can breathe fire, like most tribes can as can her tribe. She also appears to be slightly fireproof, as shown with Vengeance and Starflight. Vision is more active at night, and seems to have a strong sense of smell. She was born under one moon therefore can only foresee the future. However, her twin sister can read minds. If she had been born under two moons she would have had both powers but she was not. It is unknown what the third moon does other then makes their powers stronger. History After, the NightWings escaped from their old kingdom they slowly began to stop hatching their eggs under the moonlight in the rainforest. However, this was hard since they were out in the moonlight. Queen Anaconda didn't want them in her rainforest either because the IceWings would come after them. Ten years passed and Thoughtful and Whiteout had a daughter. Clearsights old friend Listener had a son to, one day Whiteouts daughter and Listeners son fell in love. They had a egg hatched with twin dragonets together before they moved to yet another place the volcano. When Visionseer turned five she became the royal chief and 16 years had already passed. When she was born the Queen made a law that no more dragonets with moon powers were to be born. Leaving Visionseer and Foresight the last dragonets born with moon powers. However, her parents are deceased and were killed by IceWings. Her mother was specifically killed by her own relative Queen Diamond and it is unknown whether Queen Diamond knew Visions mother was her great granddaughter. Visionseers grandparents and single grandma are the only three who knows she is an animus other then her twin sister who is also an animus. However, sometimes she wonders if she should return the gift to the IceWings since is does seem unfair but deep down she knows they'll only want her to marry someone she doesn't love. As a royal chef she helps the tribe when the Queen is busy or when the Queen needs help. A chef helps make sure the orders of the Queen are taken serious. She knows it's also her job to make sure there is enough food to go around for everyone and no one takes more then they need. Relationships If anyone would like to add their o.c into a relationship with her please ask me. Name: Foresight Visionseer is best friends with her sister. They get along quite well. When younger the twins would play fight and look at cute boys together. They hunt together often and talk about their futures. Their also into trying out new foods and love jewelry shopping. However, they give most of their jewels to the Queen since when the older NightWings moved before their birth left a lot of treasure now in Queen Scorpions palace. Name: Whiteout & Thoughtful These two our Visionseers grandparents, who love to tell them stories. Often, enough Vision likes to ask about her great uncle Darkstalker. And they tell the story as if it happened yesterday. It's only been 26 years since Darkstalker disappeared into thin air. Name: Listener No matter how much she enjoys hearing Whiteouts and Thoughtful point of view of Darkstalker, she likes to hear it from Listener sometimes to. Trivia *Visionseer has an identical twin sister named Foresight who can read minds despite this being identical does not play a factor in their powers since the moonlight only gives them their powers if they hatch under the moons. *Visionseer can and will protect her family from anything including her own great, great, great grandma Queen Diamond and distant relative Snowfox. *Visionseer will one day have descendants named Stonemover, Sunny, and one will be an animus. This much is known from her visions which are strongest when one or more moons is full. Gallery CE69BA44-4C94-4289-8A19-81092CAA6B6B.png|''Created by OCPerson23'' Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Status (Prodigy)